


night skies

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, a teeeny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kageyama tentatively takes a bite out of his burger. “Remind me why we’re at a fast food place again? We’re gonna have to burn this off sometime.”“Oh my god, you’re so healthy I could cry.”





	

They lose.

Hinata’s whole world crashes around him. He’s worked so hard; jumping and jumping at every chance he got, dragging his friends to help toss for him, even reeling in three first years just so that their team could enter the tournament.

He had been so, so naive.

Skidding down the stairs easily, he spots that familiar mop of black hair.

“If you’re the king that rules the court, I’ll defeat you, and I’ll be the last one standing!” Tears pool at his eyes.

Kageyama turns around to scowl at him, bangs brushing his forehead. “If you want to be the last one standing, become strong.”

_Become strong._

That night, Hinata dreams of Kageyama’s blue eyes.

 

//

 

“What are you doing here?!” He screams, eyes twitching in frustration.

He can’t believe this. He had, for some reason, actually been accepted into the school of his dreams, Karasuno, only to find his arch nemesis staring right back at him in the gym.

Kageyama shoots him an accusing look. “Oh hey, it’s you again.”

Hinata is about to retort back when suddenly he stiffens. “You remember me?”

“Well you remember me too, don’t you, dumbass?”

Hinata fights back the urge to smile. _How could I forget you?_

 

//

 

Hinata leaps up into the air, eyes squeezed shut, slamming the ball down with strength he didn’t know he had.

He could finally see the view from the top. 

The second his feet land back on the ground, he notes the shocked faces of his new teammates. 

He faces Kageyama, eyes twinkling. “That was amazing!”

Kageyama’s hand clamps Hinata’s head. “Dumbass, why’d you close your eyes?!”

Hinata stares up at him in bewilderment. “Huh?”

“Why’d you close your eyes?”

Hinata doesn’t understand the problem here. “...because.. I trust you?”

Kageyama’s tone is laced with exasperation. “Yeah, but who completely trusts someone 100%?”

Hinata grins at him.

 

// 

 

This is the first time they’re having lunch together outside of school.

Hinata shoves a fry into his mouth. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong!”

“Uh huh.”

“I mean, I actually studied for that test! I actually planted my ass on my chair and studied! And yet my score was so bad!”

Kageyama tentatively takes a bite out of his burger. “Remind me why we’re at a fast food place again? We’re gonna have to burn this off sometime.”

“Oh my god, you’re so healthy I could cry.”

 

// 

It’s 1am in the morning when Kageyama gets rudely awoken by his phone.

**hinata (1:05): kageyama i think im going crazy**

Kageyama squints in discomfort when the light from his phone hits his eyes. 

**kageyama (1:05): hinata what the fuck go to sleep**

**hinata (1:06): i cant i have to hand in english homework tomorrow or else im dead**

**kageyama (1:07): ditch it and go to sleep**

**hinata (1:08) you idiot i just told you i cant**

**kageyama (1:08): wait i think we have the same english homework**

**kageyama (1:08): ...**

**kageyama (1:09): ....i’ll let you copy mine in the morning**

**hinata (1:09): wait you will?!**

**hinata (1:10): THANKSN YOU SO MYCH KAGEYAMADB**

 

//

 

Hinata waits for Kageyama, two hands gripping his bicycle’s handles to support it upright.

The night sky is clear tonight, no clouds in sight, stars shimmering in the darkness.

Kageyama locks up the gym and picks up his pace to catch up with Hinata.

“Y’know, I’ve always loved the night sky.” Hinata fills in the silence between them, aside from the ‘tick, tick, tick’ of his bicycle wheels against the ground.

Kageyama looks amused. “Why are you telling me this all of a sudden?”

“Felt like it,” He says. “Ever since young, the sky at night has always calmed me down. It’s so captivating and beautiful, I don’t think I could ever tear my eyes away from it. It's so vast and endless, it makes me feel like I can do anything." 

"Huh, never thought that something that made sense could come out of your mouth."

"Hey!"

Hinata's lips curve upwards to form a trace of a smile. _You're my night sky._

 

//

 

When they lose to Seijoh, Hinata can’t help but feel like it’s all his fault.

He was the one who spiked the ball in the end and got totally shut out, Kageyama had placed full trust in him to score the last point and he still let everyone down.

He’s useless.

His legs burn, but he still runs around the gym trying to let out all his frustrations. A scream rips its way out from his throat, echoing off the walls of the gym, and he does it again and again and again. 

He doesn’t even notice he’s crying until he feels a wetness at his cheeks.

All of a sudden, the doors of the gym are yanked open and Kageyama comes running in, hair a dishevelled mess, worry written all over his face. "Fuck- there you are! God, Sugawara-senpai was right! Jesus, Hinata-"

He pulls Hinata close to his chest.

“I know what you're thinking, and it’s not your fault.” He rasps out.

Hinata buries his face in the crook of Kageyama’s neck. “It is.”

“It isn’t.” The words are firm and unwavering, leaving no room for Hinata to argue.

He should think that this is weird; he and Kageyama don’t exactly….hug. They’re supposed to be rivals, they’re supposed to be standing on opposite sides of the court sometime in the future, but somehow being in Kageyama’s arms feels right.

He thinks they should stand on the same side of the court in the future, too.

 

//

 

Kageyama kisses him one day when they’re the only ones left in the gym.

It’s late and everyone else has gone home, but they don’t want to go home just yet.

Hinata spikes ball after ball that Kageyama sends him, and he thinks he’ll never get over the thrill of adrenaline coursing through his system whenever he hits one.

Hinata pants, wiping the sweat off of his face with his shirt. “One more!”

“Dumbass, it’s late, like really late. We should go home.”

“But-!”

Kageyama pulls him by the collar and presses their lips together.

Both of them are sweaty and gross, and Hinata should probably be disgusted, but instead he tip-toes and pushes his lips back against Kageyama’s.

When they break apart, Kageyama’s face is flushed red but he says, “It’s not good to overwork yourself.”

“You have really soft lips,” Hinata blurts.

“Dude!”

Hinata goes home with a boyfriend that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIED A POETIC STYLE OF WRITING LMAO KILL ME THIS IS SO BAD if you hadn't noticed, i tried to use Literary Devices™ ;; the night sky/skies is supposed to be kags!! idk man hinata thinks kags is like a night sky ? sO beautiful and endless and he feels like he could stare at it for hours (ahem kageyama's face?)
> 
> am i even making sense lmAO i take pure lit also known as pure hell so!!


End file.
